


Apology Accepted

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Anyways, Apologies, Arguing, Because someone wanted me to, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, I can't write dialogue worth shit, I don't get it, I mean you don't have sex, Kissing, Luke yells at the reader, Making Up, SO, Shower Sex, Totally up to you, Why is Han mentioned in like every one of my Luke fics, Yelling, a little nsfw, but you can if you want to, i added smut, it's cute, just FYI, just a little, mwahahaha, showering together, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for anon on tumblr: Imagine getting into an argument with Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Luke, please. Don't do this! You don't know what going to happen to you!" You said loudly.

"Y/N I know. You don't want me too. I have to, I'm sorry. Han's frozen and I have to help him." He said. "Please understand, Y/N. We all need him."

"Then can I come along?" You asked, tears threatening to spill.

"No. Y/N. Like you said, we don't know what's going to happen. I, don't w- I can't lose you. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. Please understand." Luke replied, he wished there was another way, but they had already set the plan in motion.

"Luke. Please, don't go! Don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do either. I'm scared for you. Please don't." You said walking up to him.

"Dammit, Y/N." He retorted. "I'm going. That's it. You are staying here! That's final!"

You jumped upon hearing his sudden outburst. You began to cry softly, nodding in his direction, walking out of the room.

"Y/N..." Luke called after you, but you already left. He sat down, and put his face in his hands, running his fingers through his hair.

I shouldn't have done that. I can't let myself get that angry that I would actually yell at her.

\--

In the other room, you wiped the tears off of your face, stepped out of your clothing, and hopped into the warm shower, letting the warm drops run down your aching muscles.

You looked up and ran your fingers through your wet hair, trying to get the knots out of it. 

You heard the door open, and the curtain pull back. You looked behind you to see Luke, He stood behind you, you could feel his war skin against yours. It was comforting.

He wrapped his arms around your shoulders. "Y/N. I'm sorry. I should not have yelled at you. You don't deserve it. I'm sorry."

You turned around and rested your head on his naked chest.  
"I should have listened. I was pushy and so worried about myself that I didn't see what the situation was clearly."

Luke leaned down to kiss the top of your head. "You were just worried. It's okay."

You nodded. "Thank you for apologizing."

"Thank you for letting me." He ran his heands up and down your back, softly kneading at the knots in your muscles.

You looked up and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

 

INSERT SMUT HERE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So anon requested some Luke smut after an argument, and I had this, so I just thought I'll use it and add some smut

Your soft kisses quickly become heated. Heavy breathing, tongues exploring each other's mouth, the hot droplets running down the both of you.

Luke leaves your lips, latching on to your neck and runs his warm hand against your entrance, you shudder slightly. "Shit, Luke..."

You feel him twitch against you as his hands explore your body. Pretty soon, it all became too much for the both of you.

Luke presses you softly against the tile, the contrast of the cold tiles on your warm skin causes you to moan, "Luke, please."

He looks at you and kisses you and slides in. He lets out a grunt on your lips. He wraps your legs around his waist and starts to move, slowly.

You hold onto his shoulders as he thrusts into you, each one becoming a little more passionate than the last.

Luke rests his forehead against yours, you both were edging, and you both could feel it. 

"Come on, Y/N. Come for me." He gave a few more thrusts, and you felt yourself tremble as pure pleasure runs through your entire body. You moan loudly as you can feel him release.

You both stand there, holding onto each other, Luke gives you soft kisses on your face. You both clean yourself up and get out of the shower, turning the water off.

"Again, I'm sorry Y/N." Luke says as he grabs you both towels.

"It's okay, I love you. We're a couple. We are gonna fight, that's just how it's gonna be, but it's okay. I love you, Luke."

"I love you, dear Y/N."

**Author's Note:**

> To smut or not to smut... What to dooooo
> 
> Request here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com


End file.
